fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail (Penhaligon)
Note: This is a fan-made version of the canon Fairy Tail Guild, used for the author's stories and showing multiple differents informations from the original one Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is the main set of Fairy Tail - Battles of Ishgal, and is currently the strongest guild in Fiore where the main characters and many other members complete jobs. Being in the Fairy Tail Guild presents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about their misteries and fate Location Fairy Tail's original location was situated in the Kingdom of Fiore, on the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town where it was the only guild (until the arrival of Twilight Ogre). It was located in the south of the town not far from the coast, and the guild was situated about 4-5 kilometers up the Magnolia central path After the rebirth of the guild, it was reconstructed in the same place it was before History It was said that the founder of Fairy Tail guild was a real Fairy, and was revealed that Fairy Tail guild was founded by Mavis Vermilion, Precht, Warrod Sequen and Yury Dreyar in the year X686.The first Master of Fairy Tail was Mavis Vermilion, and her grave is located on Fairy Tail's holy ground, Tenrou Island It is one of the oldest Guilds alive, and a century before, it was disbanded but was soon recreated Events S-Class Promotion Trial In the Fairy Tail, the S-Class Promotion Trial is an annual event to promove normal Mages to the S-Class Mage level. Members who show the power needed to become one of their S-Class Mages are selected by the Guild Master, and the trial is different in every year. The Trial is ever set in the Guild's holy ground, the Tenrou Island, a place occult in the ocean by a magical barrier, with larges quantities of magical power in the Island, offering divine protection against death to the ones bearing the Guild's mark Fantasia A parade held every year at The Harvest Festival where Fairy Tail Mages all display their Magic in a fantastical performance. The event is looked forward to not only by the members of Fairy Tail but by the whole population of Magnolia and from people of another towns Fairy Tail Farewell Whenever a Mage wishes to leave Fairy Tail, they are free to do so. To commemorate the exiting, the Guild organizes a party, and in the end, occurs the Farewell Cerimony, in which the exiting Mage is expected to follow three rules: # You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live # You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain # Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live 24 Hours Endurance Road Race Another annual event is the 24 Hours Endurance Road Race, in which all the Guild Members take part in a race through Magnolia to some other point, with some specific objective, and need to return to the starting line in 24 hours after the start of the race. All the Members participate and the last one to arrive at the starting line receives a punishment who varies from the Master Members There are exactly 108 members in the Fairy Tail Guild actually. Being the most powerful Guild in Fiore, many people avoid trying to enter in the Guild, believing in a hard test or process of entering. However, becoming a member of the Fairy Tail requires only the approval of the Master, regardless of any other information. Also, is said that all the members had some kind of hard past